


Early Sunday Morning

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, AU, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday drabble community, for the prompt of "rain."  Set after the end of Angel the Series, but in a universe that was a little kinder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday drabble community, for the prompt of "rain." Set after the end of Angel the Series, but in a universe that was a little kinder.

Wesley wakes up to Faith poking him in his still-sore ribs. (She's never able to maintain full control of her slayer strength in the throes of...well. Throes.)

"Wake up, Watcher," she says, mouth quirking.

He squints at his nightstand clock. "It's..._five a.m._!?!"

"Yeah, but it's raining."

"And?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Rain makes me horny."

He puts on his sternest look and his plummiest--she would say prissiest--Watcher voice. "I fear I must correct you, Faith. _Breathing_ makes you horny."

She laughs, kisses his bruised sides, and it's a long time before they get back to sleep.


End file.
